Total Drama Pahkitew All Stars
by Cookie4002
Summary: The second season of Total Drama All Stars hosted on Pahkitew Island. 8 All Stars will compete vs 8 newbies. Need guy OCs! If your OC didn't get picked you can create your own challenge if you seek revenge on the other OCs. Keep it PG. Update: Working on the second episode. This is not forgotten! I'm just busy.
1. Intro

Total Drama Pahkitew All Stars

"Well chef, the network called and want another All Star season." Chris Mclean told Chef Hatchet. "I think we should bring in 8 new kids to experience the 'fun'. Heh, this is going to be fun… for us…"


	2. The Cast

**This is our cast. Read about them. PS Lots of the guys like Dawn so except a love triangle or box or whatever. If your OC doesn't get to go out with Dawn than I'm sorry. She really popular and thats why I brought her back.(If your OC wasn't picked I'm Sorry. It was close people and I got so many girl OC's. If you're OC wasn't picked you can create a challenge to get revenge if you want. I would also like to give a shout out to Maddie, Aurora, Sunny, CJ, and Bray.)**

**Nickname:** Crystie or Christina

**Age-** (13-17) 17/18 (Almost 18, but 17)

**Gender-** Female.

Height- 6'2

**What they look like-** (eye color, hair color, skin tone, etc…) Crystal has long, silky, brown hair that reaches her behind, pale, white skin and almond shaped, brown eyes.

She also has a scar on her right arm, near her wrist that hurts when people touch it.

/Her body figure is similar to the character: Dawn\\

**What they wear-** A cyan, long-sleeved shirt, a long, dark blue skirt, black shoes, and a silver necklace .

**Personality**- (What their like. Lots of detail please. If you don't I could make the OC act differently than you imagined…)- Crystal is usually happy, cheery, clever and a fan-girl.

She likes to be a stalker, as she is known to have a blog of which she shares everything about herself, most would think she is related to Sierra and possibily the child of Sierra and Cody, as she ships that all the way.

She can be very violent to who ever tries to touch her Chris and can be protective or strong/violent for the people she cares about.

**Weakness-** (fears..) Spiders, large rats, seeing Blood and losing her blogs.

**Likes**: Blogging, The Total Drama series, Shipping people together, the internet, Technology, Chris McLean, And The color blue.

**Back story-** optional- Crystal, often known as Crystie, is a russian-canadian, and huge fan of the Total Drama series and has an addiction with the show, one day, she saw that there were auditions for the show and went crazy, finding her best camera and starting her audition.

Crystie was internet friends with the known TD character, Sierra, and spent most of her time blogging and writing stories on the internet, mostly about her favorite shippings, most would say she was a internet, freak, and many hated her shippings and she was cyber-bullied time to time.

But she didn't always spend her time on the internet, sometimes she would go to the gym and test her, strong, unhuman-like strength out.

**Do you want them to have a relationship with another cast member?** OC or All Star. (If the All Star already has a boy/girlfriend then they are unavailable) Not really, she has a huge crush on Chris McLean.

**Audition tape-** Optional

The camera statics, and clears. A pale skinned girl is seen running from the camera and onto a bed, in the background can be seen a laptop, a computer, a table, and many posters of the Total drama series and some pictures of the host, Chris McLean.

The female smiles, running her had through her long, brown hair and finally speaks in a happy, russian accented, tone , "HI," She greets, waving at the camera with a big smile, "My name is Crystal, but many call me Crystie. I'm a HUGE fan of the Total Drama series, and it's a great, huge, wish of mine to be on this TV show, I'm know everything about the series, the cast, Chef, the interns, where they live, and EVERYTHING about Chris McLean!" Crystal smiled in joy, hugging her pillow as she sqeales in joy.

"I can use my knowledge agaist the others and TAKE THEM DOWN!" Crystal lets out a evil-like laugh as she throws the pillow away from herself.

"Crystie, you ok there sweetie?" A older, female voice calls out in the background.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine Mama!" She shouts back, jumping towards the camera and turns it off.

The camera statics out and the video ends there

* * *

**Name**: Silas DeGroot

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Male

**Look**: He has pale white skin, a blue eye via the eye patch on his right eye, orange, messy, short hair (he's a ginger), and about Dawn's height.

**Personality**: Silas is a Scottish prince hailing from Ullapool Scotland! He is very cheerful and friendly and helps any of his friends in need. He does have one flaw though. His condition. He has a condition that makes him unaffected by alcohol, but he still can get drunk, just without the throwing up and stuff, he'll just stumble around and speak in a slur. He is quite bubbly and has a huge crush on Dawn and won't drink alcohol in front of her.

**Wear:** A green, long sleeved shirt with a plaid scarf, a plaid quilt reaching to his knees, (a quilt is a thing from Scotland that looks like a skirt, but for men), and black hiking boots.

**Weakness**: Afraid of Dawn rejecting him, and spiders.

**Relationship**: With dawn

**Other**: He speaks in a Scottish accent

* * *

**Name**- Taya Ellison

**Age**- (13-17) 15

**Gender**- Female

**What they look like-** (eye color, hair color, skin tone, etc…) her skin is Brown, she has Brown eyes and long black hair

**What they wear-** purple shirt, Black skinny jeans, and hightops

**Personality**- (What their like. Lots of detail please. If you don't I could make the OC act differently than you imagined…) mean, bossy, cynical, flirty, and a bit shy

**Weakness**- (fears..) she fears dead animals and the dark

**Back story**- optional

**Do you want them to have a relationship with another cast member?** OC or All Star. (If the All Star already has a boy/girlfriend then they are unavailable)All Star. I want Trent because both their names start with T, and I know for a fact that he's single

**Audition tape-** Optional

* * *

**Name**- Sydney Luna (Nickname is Syd.)

**Age**- (13-17) 16

**Gender**- Female

**What they look like-** (eye color, hair color, skin tone, etc…) Ice blue eyes, kinda short, tan.

**What they wear**-Purple long sleeved crop top with a yellow star, black skinny jeans, white converse, yellow star hair pin.

**Personality**- (What their like. Lots of detail please. If you don't I could make the OC act differently than you imagined…) An "open book" kinda person. Social butterfly, acts as if she's on a sugar high 24/7, and rarely gets angry. When she does, ugly things will happen...

**Weakness-** (fears..) Being alone in the woods.

**Back story-** optional Same as Skylar's... Since they live pretty much the some lives... XD

**Do you want them to have a relationship with another cast member?** OC or All Star. (If the All Star already has a boy/girlfriend then they are unavailable) Not an OC. Again, someone who acts like her. (I wanna see who you'll pair her up with XD)

* * *

**Name**: Dee

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Male

**What he looks like**: He has brown skin, dark brown that looks as if they are solid black, & short black hair. He is 6'2" & a little pudgy.

**What he wears**: Black muscle shirt, green checkered shorts, long white socks, & red sneakers.

**Personality**: Dee is a nice guy but is a ticking time bomb that can go off at anytime. He is athletic & very intelligent. However, he is crazy enough to do whatever crazy challenge that is in front of him. He wants to win but he really wants to have fun & meet new people. He has confidence in himself but is socially awkward around girls he likes.

**Weaknesses**: Hotheadedness, fear of clowns, & socially awkward around girls he likes.

**Back story**: Dee is 15 years old & he comes from Natchitoches, a small town in Louisiana. He dislikes his town because it is overrun by idiots & people who don't want others to make a come up. He is a junior at the local high school & was suspended a total of 7 times in the past 2 years for mostly fighting.

**I want them to have a relationship with another** OC.

**Audition tape:**

"Hello my name is Dee & I'm 15 years old. I would like to be picked for the next season of Total Drama. I am a nice guy but I have a short temper that I struggle to keep under wraps. It would be nice to meet some of the older cast members if I were to get picked & I would be able to meet new people. I come from a town in Louisiana that doesn't like to see make a come up in the world. I hope this show will give me that opportunity. I have great confidence in myself but I am socially awkward around girls. If you pick me, I can help you with ratings & myself with talking to girls."

* * *

**Name- Jamari Anderson**

Age- (13-17) 16

Gender- Male

What they look like- (eye color, hair color, skin tone, etc…) his skin is Brown, he has Brown eyes and and a small black afro

What they wear- blue hoodie, jeans, and hightops

Personality- (What their like. Lots of detail please. If you don't I could make the OC act differently than you imagined…) quiet, Romantic, helpful, determined, mean, bossy, cynical, and a bit shy

Weakness- (fears..) fears bears and racoons

Back story- optional

* * *

**Name**- Bray Devitt

**Age**- 17

**Gender**- Male

**What they look like**- He has brown eyes and black shaggy hair. He also has white skin and he is 6'3 and weights 234 lbs he has a skinny body but with tone arms

**What they wear-** A White CM Punk Best in The World T-Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Nikes

**Personality**- He is well a guy who speaks his mind no matter what it is who he's saying it to it's no wonder he is called the Voice of the Voiceless for a reason. He is brash, cocky and all of that arrogant...But he is not mean he is...cynical and sarcastic but not mean he will be nice to people who deserve his generosity

**Weakness**- Well a fear of cheerleader...He calls them the spawn of evillllllllllllllll(Although he did like Sammy and calls her the only cheerleader that is not evil :P), His speaking his mind might not be good for people ._...Also he is arrogant

**Back Story**- N/A(It is time consuming sorry DX)

**Do you want them to have a relationship with another cast member?** OC or All Star. All Star annnnnd It's Dawn

**Audition Tape- **

*The Camera turns on to a high school football game*

Announcer- *Off Screen* Alright it's half time it's time for our school cheerleader

*The cheerleaders were dancing as bray came on screen on the middle of the field carrying a megaphone*

Bray- *Taps the megaphone* *Speaks into it* Is this thing on...Good...Ladies and Gentlemen...My name is Bray Devitt...Now all of you may remember me for interrupting our *Uses air quotes and the motion of it* "Great" School President Speech but this time is different...Now Spawns of Satan *Points to the cheerleaders* Yeah you *Points somewhere* Go there go there and poison people with the spirit of stupidity...Now that I have your undivided attention...I will say this...People have asked me Bray...Why do you want to do this...Why do you want to be on this show known as Total Drama Pahkitew All Star I thought you hated reality tv...well man who I don't know and should get two feet away from me before I kick your head in...Now...the reason why I want to be on there..is because I want to prove to everyone of you...that I am the best in the world...to speak my mind out on national television...that's what I want to do...and to the total drama people like you Chris this is what I've done I made all of these people stop sure it was halftime but still I made everyone listen to me and me alone so if you want a man who can speak and everyone listens...You will pick me..Pipe Bomb

* * *

**Name**- Damien Vasquez

**Age**- 17

**Height**: 5'10

**Weight**: 210

**Hair Color**: Black

**Hair Style**: His hair reaches his shoulder, but wrap up in a ponytail

**Eye Color**: His right eye is light brown and his left eye is dark brown

**Skin Tone**: Dark Tan

**Body Type**: Muscular

**Looks**: Average

**Clothing:**

Usual: A sleeveless black t-shirt with the words imprinted ''Believe That'', a pair of black cargo shorts, military boots, a necklace with a picture of him and his deceased mother on it, white wristband and fingerless black gloves.

Swimming Wear: A pair of black trunks with a dragon design in the back.

Sleepwear: Just a pair of black shorts.

**Personality**: Damien is a really nice guy once you get to know him, mainly people would be nervous being around a scary super man guy like Damien. Damien is very nice, sweet, kind, polite mostly because of his mom who would kick him down for being mean, who Damien is really sad about, would beat the crap out of anyone even a female who talks trash about his mom. Known to always to take his fights in all types very serious, is ruthless, brutal and will not let his game down no matter the cost. Sometimes he can get cocky about his wins. He can be shy, nervous around girls he would adore. Goofy, but pretty not smart when it comes to direction and would smash into something and is annoying when talking a lot. And is short tempered, so no making him mad in any reason even when he is nice.

Fear: Being rejected by a girl, vampires(usually he would smash their face first every time and run like hell screaming like a girl), letting anyone know about his dark secret, being trapped anywhere and would thrash.

Back Story: Damien was born in San Antonio, Texas, an only child. Damien lives with his mother and his father and older brother were killed in gunshot in a bank. Damien mostly in his life had tried to support his mother in keeping the house so Damien ended up got a job at the age of 9. Damien then watch the WWE from his work and started to get into wrestling, boxing, martial arts, etc and he found a way to earn a lot of money so started training in all types, he started boxing at the age of 13 and competed in martial arts, and currently mastered 19 different type of martial art. In his school life, Damien had average scores except chemistry and athletics class with a honor in it, Damien would take advantage of his chemistry knowledge and prank everyone with a exploding chemical and gum that spreads everywhere with paint. Throughout all that, Damien still loved his mother, but she ended up passing away when he was 15, so he lives with relatives but promises to make his mother proud. He is an complete freak in video games and WWE's Royal Rumble. So Damien decided to try out Total Drama to mostly do stupid things.

Relationship: You put with a All Star, what about Dawn? I am a really huge fan of hers and I would love that, I really love Dawn.

**Audition Tape:**

A camera turns on in a place which is obviously a gym but a ring in the middle with a 17 year old teenager in the middle of the ring sweating, panting, wearing clothes(look up Little Mac) except all black. ''Hello, I am Damien Vasquez and I am uh..., just a guy who really loves your show but aren't the challenges a bit harsh, but I would try that to see you and I try and I am really saying is that, have you try your own challenges before", said Damien. Damien took off his punching gloves and some jock try from behind to knock down and Damien ducks and then clothesline the jock throwing him backwards, Damien grabs and picks up the jock by the hair and then tosses him out of the ring. "Uh forget that a$$hole, oh c***, I just said that in this tape, oh stupid d***, AHHHHH, okay, okay stop and calm yourself, I don't wanna ruin this tape for Chris and...", said Damien. Damien who talks to himself for 5 minutes and snickers are heard from the camera man and Damien notices. ''Hey, Andres stop laughing or I will deck your face!", said Damien in anger. Andres didn't stop laughing. "Oh s***", said the camera man dropping the camera and runs. All it showed left was the words "This tape is a DISSAAASSSTTTOOORRR!" screeching and a bit of Damien running and falling into the weights and roars and the camera was picked up, saved and turned off.

Ok, this is all I got and I really hope you choose my oc, and like him, oh yeah, his stereotype is the anger maniac and Damien is not sure what to do with the money if he wins. This is all, you can tell me what is missing and I try to fixed it, this story is starting to sound great.


	3. Episode 1

**Episode 1 Out With the Fun and in With the Pain (Warning I suck at making TD team names. Sorry it took so long)**

"Welcome to Total Drama Pahkitew All Stars. The network didn't give us new funding for another island so were sticking with this one. Don't worry, Pahkitew Island is now harder to hack into. This season we are bringing in eight of the most favored All Stars to compete against eight newbies." Chris Mclean said. "Here they come now!" A white cruise ship pulled into the island's only dock. "Each All Star will represent each season with two Wild Cards as well. First up is Season One's favorite, Owen!" The fat man-child walked out of the ship and waved to the camera as he took his first steps onto the island. "Season Two's Trent." Trent walked over next to Owen. "Season Three Cody." Cody ran out of the ship and looked around.

"Gwen? Gwen? Is Gwen here?" he asked looked around.

"No, Gwen isn't here this season." Chris replied. Cody let out a sigh and stood next to the others. "Season Four Fan Favorite is Dawn." Dawn slowly walked over next to Cody. "Season Five's Favorite Player is Zoey. Sadly she didn't want to come back… I wonder why? Heh, heh. So instead we brought back Multiple Personality Mike." Mike got out of the cruise ship and stood next to Dawn.

"Ummm, actually I don't have my other personalities anymore. During season five I reset-."

"Don't care. Anyway. Lots of the TDPI fans wanted to see Scarlet again, but she is never coming back again and because this season is based on Pahkitew Island, I'm bringing back the final three from last season! Please welcome Sky, Shawn, and Sugar!"

[Sky Confessional]

I will win this season! I learned from last season that you should never get in a relationship on Total Drama and I will never make that mistake again.

[Back to the Episode]

[Shawn Confessional]

I'm going to win again so I can split the money with Jasmine again. Awww.. I miss Jasmine..

[Back to the Episode]

"Now for the newbies!" A crappy wooden boat reached the dock. A tall pale girl with long, silky, brown hair and brown eyes walked out of the little boat. "This is Crystal." Chris said. Cody's eyes widened.

"Wait. I know that look anywhere. Creepy eyes and that stalker smile… She's a Total Drama fangirl!" Cody ran behind Trent.

[Cody Confessional]

I came back to Total Drama to get away from a stalker fan girl! Now I have to spend another season with one!

[Back to the Episode]

"OMG! Chris! You're even cuter in real life! Sierra was right!" Crystal said in a russian accent.

[Crystal Confessional]

Sierra and I are internet friends! I love Total Drama and Chris" Especially Chris!

[Back To the Episode]

"This is Silas the French Prince." Chris said. Silas walked out.

"Actually I'm from Scotland." he said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Anywho… this is Taya and Dee." They walked over next to Crystal. "Lastly we have Bray the Jock, Sydney, and Rage Master Damien." Bray and Sydney walked together over to the rest of the newcomers with Damien behind them. "Oh wait! We still have one more guest to arrive. Here he comes. Its Jamari." The dark male joined the others.

"Hello." Jamari said. "I'm happy to be here with you guys."

"Ahem… Thats better. Now for the team names. Newbies you are now going to be called the Daring Dolphins (I know stupid name…) and the All Stars will be called the Famous Falcons (another stupid name…)." Chris said to the cast. Two idols floated onto the screen. One was a circle with a blue Dolphin with a dare devil costume on and the other was a green Falcon with sun glasses. "When we were moving the 'Fun Zone' to this island two mutant creatures escaped. Dolphins, you must hunt down Fang and Falcons get to chase down a giant gopher. First team to bring their assigned mutant back into the Fun Zone wins. The losers get to send someone home."

"Hey Chris? What do we get if we win?" Sugar asked.

"You're team gets to sleep in the winners cabin." Chris pointed to two identical cabins.

"What? Thats it?" Sugar asked.

" Yes." Chris said. Both team's moaned. "Instead you get something even better! This!" Chris held up a pay phone. "The winners of each team get one five minute call with anyone they want except an eliminated contestant from this first you must bring me a mutant. And Go!" The teams rushed off.

[Famous Falcons]

The Falcons ran into the cave from season 6.

"A gopher would want to be somewhere dark. What better place than this?" Trent asked.

"Yeah. Good thinking Trent." Mike said. Sugar rushed into the cave. Suddenly the Falcons heard a loud call and Sugar was sent flying out of the cave.

"Are you okay Sugar?" Dawn asked.

Ugghh…" Sugar moaned.

[Sugar Confessional]

Does there always have to be a little Miss. Innocent?

[Back to the Episode]

"We need to find a way to get the gopher out of the cave." Cody said.

"I got it!" Owen said. He walked into the cave and let one rip. The gopher and some bats ran out of the cave.

"Hurry! We have to catch that mutant gopher!" Mike said. The team raced off.

[Daring Dolphins]

The Dolphins went to the island's beach.

"Fang should be in the water." Taya said.

"No. He has legs. He could still be on land." Jamari replied.

"Sharks naturally like water!" Taya shouted.

"Any ideas? How about you, your highness?" Damon asked.

"I'm thinking!" Silas said.

"Lets split up. Girls search the water and us guys will look for him on land." Sydney suggested.

"Agreed" Taya said. The boys ran off into the forests. "Now that they're gone we can look for Fang in peace."

"I think I found him!" Sydney said. Fang was wearing sunglasses and hanging in a hammock.

[Wherever the Heck Chris is]

"Both teams struggling to bring their mutant back to the Fun Zone. Come back after the break to see more excitement."

[Famous Falcons]

The mutant gopher started digging a hole into the ground.

"Mike, if you had your personalities you could use these vines to lasso the gopher and ride it or something like that." Cody suggested.

"I don't have my personalities but I do have their abilities." Mike replied as he did what Cody said but the gopher dragged him down into the hole.

"After that gopher!" Sky said. She dived down the hole. Sugar plugged her nose and jumped in too. Sugar took hold of the vine around the gopher's neck and pulled as hard as she could. The gopher wined and pulled to a stop.

"Come on! Lets win this!" Sugar said as Mike and Sky boarded the mutant.

[Daring Dolphins]

"Come on Sydney… Help me tip the hammock." Taya whispered. Sydney and Taya pushed Fang. The mutant shark fell down and his tooth fell out of his mouth. Crystal picked it up.

"Hurry! Fang will do anything for his tooth!" Crystal said running. Sydney and Taya agreed and ran along with her with Fang behind them. On the way they ran into the guys.

"Run!" Sydney yelled.

[At the Entrance of the Fun Zone]

"Here They come now!" Chris said. Mike, Sky, and Sugar road on the back of the mutant gopher while the rest of their team ran behind them.

"Slow down a little!" Cody yelled. The Dolphins were running behind as the walking mutant shark chased them to the finish. Crystal threw Fang's tooth into the Fun Zone. Fang ran ahead after his missing tooth with the mutant gopher behind him. Mike, Sky, and Sugar all jumped off the gopher as he was locked up in the Fun Zone.

"Looks like the Daring Dolphins win! Falcons, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony.

[Elimination Ceremony]

You guys were close. Really close. The following get marshmallows. Sugar, Sky, Mike, Shawn, Cody, Dawn, and Trent. Owen, you're going home." Chris said.

"How will I be going out?" Owen asked.

"Well.." Chris chuckled "Lets just say I've created a new meaning for 'taking the boot'" Owen stood on a red X on the dock. Chris pushed a button on his remote and a giant contraption with a giant boot swung back and "kicked" Owen off the island. "Who will take the boot next time on Total Drama Pahkitew All Stars?"


End file.
